Strangers in a Strange Land
by netgirly2k
Summary: Jadzia in the mirror universe. Femslash.


Jadzia looked around her bleak cell and sighed.

She and Benjamin had been on a routine away mission to survey a passing comet when they had detected a transporter signature. Before Jadzia had been able to identify its location she and Ben had found themselves beamed back to DS9, only to realise, when Kira had slinked onto the transporter pad and kissed Benjamin that they were in the mirror universe.

Jadzia had then been grabbed by two Klingon guards and thrown into the brig. Possibly this was punishment for something she'd done in a past life, one of Curzon's many indiscretions, probably.

The doors swished open and the same Klingons that had brought Jadzia here re-entered, this time dragging a small figure dressed all in black leather. Who, despite being less than half the size of one of the Kingons, was struggling valiantly.

"Hey," Jadzia called as the force field was lowered briefly and the figure tossed into her cell, "what have you done with Captain Sisko?"

She didn't get a response, she tried asking the question again in Klingon and all that happened was that the guards turned and left.

"I don't know what you're yelling about, the intendent is only holding you here to make sure that your captain co-operates in finding the human rebels, me she wants to execute."

Jadzia turned to face her new cellmate, who was still sitting sprawled on the floor where she had landed. Now that Jadzia had a chance to get a good look at her she could see that she was a Trill female with short, ruffled, dark hair and an attractive line of spots framing her face. She looked a few years younger than Jadzia, but there was something in her eyes, something that made her appear older than she at first seemed.

"What's your name?" Jadzia asked, extending her hand to help the girl up.

"Ezri Tegan," she answered, batting Jadzia's hand aside and hopping to her feet.

Tegan wasn't a symbiont name; the maturity in Ezri's eyes must be from experience rather than previous lives. From what Jadzia had seen from of the mirror universe, growing up here would be enough to make anyone seem older than they were.

"Well, you know who I am…" Ezri trailed off, slumping down on the narrow cot.

"Jadzia Dax, nice to meet you," Jadzia sat down next to Ezri. There didn't seem to be a lot she could do until either the opportunity presented itself to escape or Benjamin came up with a way to get them back to their own universe.

After five minutes of silence Ezri began to fidget, after another five she said, "You seem pretty calm for someone who's locked in a cell in a parallel universe."

"In three hundred years I've been through a few things worse than this," Jadzia mentally began to list the things she'd been through that were worse than this, just to remind herself that they existed.

"Three hundred…" Ezri had an expression on her face that Jadzia hadn't seen since a young Ensign Sisko had discovered that Curzon was a joined Trill. She wasn't used to seeing that degree of shock on the faces of other Trill who were used to being surrounded by people who had lived many lives over.

"You've never met a joined Trill before?" Jadzia asked, genuinely curious.

"There aren't any joined Trill here," Ezri spat out, "the alliance killed all the symbionts when they conquered the planet over a hundred years ago."

Jadzia felt a stab of disgust in her stomach and hoped that the rebels were doing well against the alliance.

"Hey, can I see?" Ezri asked, her impish face lighting up with curiosity.

"See wh-" before Jadzia could finish her question Ezri had slipped off the cot onto the floor and was pushing Jadzia's knees apart. Jadzia considered pushing her away, but if there's was one thing that she had learned in over three hundred years as both a man and a woman it was that there was something about an attractive woman on their knees that inspired agreeability.

Ezri pulled open Jadzia's uniform jacket and shirt and pushed up her tank top, resting her hand over the spot on Jadzia's stomach where the Dax symbiont was nestled.

"It doesn't kick or anything," Jadzia teased.

Ezri's fingers teased Jadzia's skin, her thumbs rubbing circles over sensitive flesh. Her head dipped down and she darted her tongue into Jadzia's naval, before Jadzia really realized what was happening the younger woman's fingers were already undoing her pants.

"Hey, wait," Jadzia pushed Ezri back by he shoulders.

"What," Ezri looked up and licked her lips, "you have something better to do in here?"

"No, but-"

"Good, that's that decided." Her hands returned to their work at Jadzia's pants, "If you're joined does that mean you've had sex with both men and women?"

At that, Jadzia can't stop the grin from spreading across her face.


End file.
